At The Quidditch Pitch
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Draco help get Blaise the man he loves and Ron the happiness he deserves. Some Harry/Draco as well. Wrote and dedicated to Canadian-23. Please R&R


_**I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly) It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This story is for and dedicated to Canadian-23. Hope you like what I have done :)**_

_**This is my first Ron/Blaise. Other pairings: Harry/Draco.**_

_**Warnings: malexmale.**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for her help and proof reading :)**_

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were standing in the Quidditch stands getting dressed. Everyone had long since gone after the game which was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. They had made a deal. If Gryffindor won, Draco would bottom. If Slytherin won, Harry would bottom. As Draco always bottomed, Draco got more carried away than he normally did at a match. Right then he never wanted his team to win more.<p>

Harry, seeing his enthusiasm confunded the Gryffindor seeker and when Slytherin won, Harry had to hide his grin.

To say it was his first time bottoming he rather enjoyed it and knew he would love to try it again. Now he knew why Draco liked it so much.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco were just leaving the pitch when they ran into Blaise. Draco frowned at the sight of seeing his best friend so down. "Harry why don't you go back up to the castle and I'll meet you later."<p>

Harry getting the hint kissed Draco and headed back to the castle leaving the two Slytherin's behind.

"Blaise what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Blaise I have known you since we was four. I know when you are lying and when you are speaking the truth." Blaise sighed and looked at his best friend. "You know that I hate Quidditch, yet I came to watch it today."

"You watched a full match? Why?"

"Because it is the only time I get to stare the keeper for so long without him even noticing."

Draco pulled a face. "Oh please don't tell me that you like Nott."

"Of course I don't. I am on about the Gryffindor keeper." Blaise stood and watched as Draco thought for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. "You like Ron?"

"No Draco. I love Ron. I always have to watch him from afar, wanting him but know I never will have him. The only reason I sit at these stupid Quidditch games is because I can watch him without drawing attention to myself."

"You have got it bad haven't you. Don't worry Blaise. You are my best friend and I will do all I can to help you."

"How can you help me Draco?"

"You forget that I am Harry Potter's lover, Harry Potter as in Ron's best friend."

Blaise grinned. "You really think he will help?"

"If he ever wants sex with me again then yes he will."

"You can't do that to him."

"Watch me. Harry will help without holding sex from him, but it's fun threat and see his face though." Draco gave his Slytherin smirk and walked back up to the castle with a laughing Blaise.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Draco acted really distant with Harry. It was not only hard, but weird to do as normally they were always all over each other.<p>

Draco was currently sitting in the library with Blaise and without raising his head, he looked up to see Harry enter the library looking round. "Blaise Harry has just walked in, go over to those bookshelves and look lost."

"But I know my way around."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not lost as in you don't know where you are. Lost as in emotionally lost as though you are struggling with a problem and you don't know what to do."

"Oh I'm with you now." as Blaise stood up and walked away, Draco couldn't help but think that him and Ron would make a good pair.

"There you are." Draco said nothing as Harry sat down next to him. "Okay Draco this has been going on for two days. I am getting worried what is wrong? Tell me please."

Draco sighed and looked up at Harry. "I have just been thinking about something."

"Like what?"

Draco let out a heavy sigh. "Look at Blaise."

Harry did so and saw him looking sad and even though he was facing the books on the shelves is as though he wasn't actually seeing them. "Is he alright?"

"Not really. I knew something has been wrong with him for a while, that day after Quidditch I asked him. He is in love Harry. And it is with someone he thinks is never going to happen."

"Who is it?"

"You know him very well."

Realisation dawned on Harry's face. "Oh no. That will never happen Draco."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. You are mine Draco and he can't have you."

"It's not me you fool."

"Who then?"

"Ron."

"Weasley?"

"Do you know another Ron that you know really well."

"I don't even know if he is gay or not Draco. I know that after the war he and Hermione split. I never knew why, they wouldn't talk about it. All I knew was that he felt awful and sorry and she was upset. I think that's the real reason Hermione didn't come back this year. She said it was because she wanted to find her parents and catch up on everything but I know there was something more."

"Can you ask him if he is gay?"

"I can't just come out and ask him, this is Ron we are talking about. I have to drop hints first." Harry smirked at Draco. "I hope you know I am not doing this for nothing."

Draco turned and swung his left leg over Harry's and straddled him. "I know. I shall be very grateful and show you my appreciation."

"Yeah?" Harry asked as Draco leaned closer, almost touching lips. "Yes. But not until something happens." Smirking at the look on Harry's face as he got off of Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the common room the eighth years shared and sighed with relief when he saw Ron sat on his own. "Hey mate. I wondered if we can talk."<p>

Ron moved further over on the sofa for Harry o sit down. "What's up mate?"

"I know we haven't talked about it much but I don't know what you think about me being gay. Or- or if you are... um, are there like any things you want to try, you know, something new and different."

"Harry mate. Don't get me wrong. I think you are a great bloke, Draco is lucky to have you but I just see you as friend."

"No Ron you don't under-"

"It's alright Harry. No need to be embarrassed. Has Draco dumped you or something for you to want me or."

"For Merlin's sake Ron I simply want to know whether you are gay or not as someone likes you. And no Draco hasn't dumped me we still love each other."

Ron sighed and dropped his head. "Yes Harry I am. That was why me and Hermione split up. It was just after the war and a wizard caught my eye. I can't even remember his name. I spent the night talking to him and one thing led to another and we was making out. It surprised the hell out of me. Anyway before things went further Hermione saw us. We had a fight which ended in a long talk and me admitting that I am gay. Even before that I wasn't as close to her in that way as I thought I would be."

Harry put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder. "We talked long into the night and by the time it was morning I couldn't find him. So now I am gay, single and alone."

Harry was going to point out that if you are single then you are alone but the look on Ron's face he couldn't do it. "You don't have to be alone Ron. As I said there is someone who likes you Ron. Likes you as in he would sit through a full game of Quidditch which he hates just so he can look at you. Even cheers when you save a goal against his house."

"Really?" Ron said, perking up. "Who is he?"

"Blaise Zabini." Harry said and stood up. "I'll leave you to have a think."

Harry left the common room and went to go back to the library. Hopefully Draco was still there and he could tell Blaise who would then be happy and then he could have sex with Draco again.

* * *

><p>Draco had just left the library with Blaise and saw someone ahead of them walking towards them, squinting he saw it was Harry. "Blaise, Harry is coming. We are going back to the common room where Ron is most likely to be. Look as though you are not looking forward to going there as though spending time with him and not knowing if anything can happen hurts."<p>

"I'm a Slytherin Draco. I don't know how to look hurt. I only know how to smirk, look smug and nasty."

Draco growled in frustration. "Alright then. Imagine me hexing your bollocks off and how much it will hurt."

Harry walked up to them both and stopped, frowning at Blaise. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Blaise answered.

"I didn't think you were. You're wincing."

Draco looked sharply at Blaise and resisted from rolling his eyes. "Anyway Blaise. I have something that might cheer you up. I have talked to Ron and he is gay. I have told him you like him and left him to think about it. I think you are best to go into the common room alone and act as though I haven't just told you what I have."

"Yes Blaise, go there and act think you can do that?" Draco said smirking at the glare Blaise gave him before walking away.

When out of earshot, Harry turned and looked at Draco. "I did as you asked and found out, can we go and have sex now?"

* * *

><p>Ron looked up when he heard the portrait door swing open and stood when he saw Blaise enter. "You alright Ron?"<p>

"I think so."

Blaise frowned. "You think so? What's wrong?"

"You want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Ron smiled. He couldn't just come out and tell Blaise what he knew. He wanted a chance to get to know the Blaise that Draco did. "I am just a bit worried about Quidditch. It's amazing that I was still allowed to play despite being an eighth year. But I am thinking of just quitting."

"Why?"

"You was at the game the other day. Didn't you see how many I let in?"

"Yes but it was a lesser number then the ones you saved. And how did you know I was there?"

"I saw you. Why did you cheer me on whenever I stopped your house from scoring?"

Instead of answering, Blaise smirked. "Come with me." Ron never questioned where they were going, he just followed Blaise, not being able to help the fact that his eyes kept dropping down to the Slytherin's arse as he walked on in front.

Ron looked at Blaise funny when they reached the Quidditch pitch. "Blaise you hate Quidditch. Why have you brought me here?"

"I am going to show you just how good of a keeper you really are." Blaise summoned two brooms and passed one to Ron. "Get your sexy arse on that broom and fly up to the goal posts." Blaise said, smirking when he saw Ron blush a little before doing what he was told.

Blaise flew into the air. "Now then Ron. I am going to throw as many quaffles as I can at you and as fast as my wand will allow. Lets see how many of twenty you let in."

Blaise conjured up four quaffles and duplicated them to make twenty. "You ready Ronnie baby?"

Ron laughed at the nickname before answering. "Yeah."

No sooner had Ron answered, had Blaise, with a swish of his wand, sent quaffle after quaffle at Ron who flew back and forth trying to save as many as he could.

Blaise flew towards Ron when the last quaffle was thrown which Ron caught. "There you go Ronnie baby. Out of twenty you let in three. Coming at you that fast, that is impressive."

"Blaise why did you bring me out here?"

"Because you was putting yourself down saying you are not a good keeper when you have just proved that you are."

"But you help me with Quidditch and you have just played it with me."

"I wasn't playing Quidditch per say. I was just throwing balls whilst flying."

Ron laughed. "Blaise that's Quidditch. I am a keeper because I stop the quaffles going in. But I can always say 'I'm not a keeper, I just fly about and catch balls' ."

Blaise laughed as they both landed, turning he saw Ron staring at him and started to move towards him.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"I have been told something about you."

"Oh?"

"And I wanted to know if it is true."

"What did you hear?"

"That you love me. Is it true?"

Blaise smirked at Ron and his eyes dropped from the Gryffindor's to his lips before placing his own on those delectable pink lips.

Ron moaned and dropped his broom to hold on to Blaise, deepening the kiss wanting more but Blaise pulled back and smiled at the awe look on Ron's face . "Yes Ron. It's true."

Ron blushed and bent down to pick his broom up. "We need to take these back to the broom shed."

"We can just use our magic to take them back."

"We can, or we can take them back ourselves and just see how much room that broom shed holds."

"Ronnie baby, I love your boldness."

When they entered the broom shed, Ron carelessly dropped the broom and straddled the bench, looking up at Blaise who followed Ron's movement, but had his legs draping over the Gryffindor's. "There is an upside about having sex in the broom shed". Blaise said as he inched his face closer.

"Oh?"

"You don't have to put up a silencing charm to make sure no-one will hear you scream."

Ron blushed and almost closed the gap between them, their lips almost touching. "Shall we put it to the test?"

Instead of answering, Blaise waved his wand that left them both naked and latched his lips onto the redhead's as he pushed forward, finally getting Ron flat on his back with him on top, grounding his erection against the man under him.

"Blaise." Ron moaned and threw his head back making the Slytherin smirk as he lowered his face and latched his lips on that neck, nipping it gently before soothing it with his tongue.

Ron reached up and kept Blaise's head in place and jumped when he felt something slick at his entrance. "What was that?"

Blaise sat up and looked down with a grin on his face. "I have just prepared you Ronnie baby."

"Then less talking and more fucking."

Blaise chuckled slid his hands up Ron's legs, moving under his thighs and swooping the legs up, placing them on his shoulders as he moved forwards, his cock slowly stretching his lovers entrance. "I won't break Blaise, get in me already."

Blaise didn't need telling twice and thrust forward, moaning at the feeling of the tight heat around his cock.

"Move Blaise."

Blaise placed a kiss on Ron's lips and started to thrust his hips forwards grabbing his hips, digging his fingers in that will no doubt leave bruises as he got faster.

Ron knew that Blaise's fingers digging in him will leave bruises but he didn't care, Blaise slamming into him how he was he found himself not really caring about anything except the man above him, telling him to move fast, harder.

"Oh Merlin I'm close Blaise."

"Cum for me. Scream my name and cum for me." Blaise said, moving his hand down to take Ron's cock in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts, pausing to squeeze before pumping again.

Ron screamed out Blaise's name and came, with the Slytherin following seconds later, calling out Ron's name as he came inside of him. Ron dropped his legs from Blaise's shoulders and moved his arms up to hold Blaise who just dropped forward, covering Ron's naked body with his own.

* * *

><p>"Draco leave them alone." Harry said as he hurried to keep up with his boyfriend as he was quickly walking down to the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"I just want to see how they are getting on and find out why Blaise is there. He hates Quidditch."

"I wish I didn't show you my map now. Look Blaise is obviously down there despite hating Quidditch because Ron, who he loves, is down there."

Draco ignored Harry was about to walk into the Quidditch grounds when what Harry said stopped him. "If you turn around and come back to the castle with me and don't question them until they are ready to tell I will bottom for a year."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Draco opened his mouth to answer but two figures stumbling out of the broom shed, straightening each others clothes made him close his mouth and a smirk covered his face.

Harry seeing Draco turned and felt his jaw drop. "They have had sex? Seriously? I only told him of Blaise's feelings this morning."

"So what Harry. You can't say anything against it as within fifteen minutes of me telling you I want you, you had me over the table, ramming your cock in and out of my arse."

Harry smirked and looped his arm around Draco closer to him. "Something I'd like to do now. Where do you fancy. Behind the benches or showers?"

"Showers."

As the both made their way to the showers, avoiding being seen by Blaise and Ron, Harry started to talk again. "You do realise the offer I made about bottoming for a year no longer stands."

"Why?"

"I said if we go back to the castle and we are not."

Draco stopped and faced Harry. "You said you wanted sex and gave me the choice of two places, both of which are nowhere near the castle so that's not fair."

Harry kissed the pout of Draco's lips. "You could have just said 'no' Draco."

"But I want sex."

"Then lets go have some."

* * *

><p>Making their way back up to the castle arm in arm was Ron and Blaise. "I may not love you yet Blaise but I know it won't take long for me to do so."<p>

"I know Ron." Blaise said, kissing his lover before walking into the castle with him, thinking just how big he now owed Draco and Harry for this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
